


Swapfalls Am

by CanonFanficsbyTheAuthor



Series: Swapfalls AM [1]
Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonFanficsbyTheAuthor/pseuds/CanonFanficsbyTheAuthor
Summary: Swapfalls AmJacob's not terrible at his job, but when shit like this happens, he wishes he could kick Troy Kreighauser in his punk ass.
Series: Swapfalls AM [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818187
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Swapfalls Am

**Author's Note:**

> Troy is the rebel, punk, whatever you want to call him.  
> Jacob is a deputy.  
> There will be more in this series, and they'll probably be Jacob/Troy, but this one doesn't imply it.  
> (they're all ooc, sue me)
> 
> Enjoy my 11:13 pm brainchild :)

"Uh……….sir?"

"What is it now, deputy?"

Nancy Sinatra's 'Boots Are Made For Walking' plays from the stolen police car rolls past King Falls Police Station. The deputy had gone pale in the face as the Sheriff watched the young man driving the vehicle. A hand shot out from the window, middle finger pointed at the two cops. 

"Fuck you, Gunderson!" The man in the car yells. 

When the classic tones of Navy Sinatra could be heard only faintly, the taller man turned to his subordinate. 

"Williams?"

"Uh, y-yes, sir?"

"Was that Troy Kreighauser?"

"W-well, uh, sir, u-um-"

"As in THE Troy Kreighauser. The one you were supposed to bring into custody for vandalism?"

The young deputy looked down and nodded shakily. 

"Sheriff if I could just say-"

"Go, Williams. Before I decide to fire you."

".......yes sir."

The deputy started walking away but quickly turned around when the older man said his name. 

"Oh, and Williams? Get your fucking car back. Now."


End file.
